outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
La Dame Blanche (Episode)
La Dame Blanche is the fourth episode of Season Two and twentieth episode overall of the Outlander television series. Summary Claire and Jamie throw an elaborate dinner party intended to derail investors in Prince Charles' war effort. Meanwhile, Claire's revelation that Jack Randall is alive sparks Jamie in an unexpected way as he and Claire struggle to regain their physical intimacy. Plot Claire survives being poisoned and suspects St. Germain but her apothecary friend Master Raymond cannot identify the poison's purchaser. Claire is also surprised by Jamie's reaction to her news regarding Black Jack whilst, learning of Charles's indiscretion with the married Louise Claire and Jamie hope to compromise him into aborting his invasion and throw a dinner party, also inviting the Duke of Sandringham. It is rudely interrupted after Claire has saved Mary Hawkins from being raped by bandits, who flee at Claire's presence, calling her La Dame Blanche. However, the recovering Mary reacts badly to her lover Alexander's attempts to console her, making him look guilty. Cast Main Cast *Caitriona Balfe as Claire Randall Fraser *Sam Heughan as Jamie Fraser *Duncan Lacroix as Murtagh Fraser *Dominique Pinon as Master Raymond *Stanley Weber as Comte St. Germain *Andrew Gower as Charles Stuart *Rosie Day as Mary Hawkins *Frances de La Tour as Mother Hildegarde *Simon Callow as Duke of Sandringham Guest Cast *Claire Sermonne as Louise de Rohan *Marc Duret as Duverney *Romann Berrux as Fergus *Laurence Dobiesz as Alex Randall *Adrienne-Marie Zitt as Suzette *Robbie McIntosh as Magnus *Niall Greig Fulton as Monsieur Forez *Marième Diouf as Delphine *Gaia Weiss as Comtesse St. Germain *Howard Corlett as Jules de Rohan *Siôn Tudor Owen as Silas Hawkins *Ian Bustard as Vicomte Marigny *Andrea Dolente as Danton *Herbert Forthuber as Général D'Arbanville *Amani Zardoe as Court Lady #1 *Laura Galley as Court Lady #2 *Paul Lacoux as Monsieur Flèche Production Notes Trivia *"La Dame Blanche" is the title of Chapter 20 of Dragonfly in Amber, though the events of the episode actually occur in the preceding three chapters: Chapter 16, "The Nature of Sulfur"; Chapter 17, "Possession"; and Chapter 18, "A Rape in Paris". *Monsieur Forez, who appears in this episode, was first introduced in Chapter 14, "Meditations on the Flesh" in Dragonfly in Amber. His character is based on a real hangman who worked in Paris at roughly the time of the novel.The Outlandish Companion, Part II: Characters. *Set designers used the mock-heroic poem by as inspiration for Master Raymond's apothecary.Outlander Community – Inside Outlander 204. Accessed 1 June 2016. *This episode originally aired on Sam Heughan's 36th birthday. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Outlander Episode 204 Preview STARZ Outlander Ep. 204 Clip Dinner is Served STARZ Images |-|Stills= S02E04-still20.jpg S02E04-still21.jpg S02E04-still22.jpg S02E04-still23.jpg S02E04-still24.jpg S02E04-still25.jpg S02E04-still26.jpg S02E04-still27.jpg S02E04-still28.jpg S02E04-still29.jpg S02E04-still30.jpg S02E04-still31.jpg S02E04-still32.jpg S02E04-still33.jpg S02E04-still34.jpg S02E04-still35.jpg S02E04-still1.jpg S02E04-still2.jpg S02E04-still3.jpg S02E04-still4.jpg S02E04-still5.jpg S02E04-still6.jpg S02E04-still7.jpg S02E04-still8.jpg S02E04-still9.jpg S02E04-still10.jpg S02E04-still11.jpg S02E04-still12.jpg S02E04-still13.jpg S02E04-still14.jpg S02E04-still15.jpg S02E04-still16.jpg S02E04-still17.jpg S02E04-still18.jpg S02E04-still19.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Master_Raymond_Apothecary_Street_Front_Drawing.jpg Master_Raymond_Apothecary_Model.jpg Master_Raymond_Apothecary_Interior_1.jpg Master_Raymond_Apothecary_Interior_2.jpg Master_Raymond_Apothecary_Interior_3.jpg Master_Raymond_Apothecary_Behind_the_Scenes.jpg References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Written by Toni Graphia Category:Directed by Douglas MacKinnon Category:57-minute episodes